Double Double Secret Trouble
by RockerChick08
Summary: Revised! Chadella, Chella, Chad/Gabriella, whatever you call em! Rated Mature. MATURE...MATURE! Sneaking around can get really bothersome but it can also be exciting. One very hot day at East High. And I don't mean the climate! Traylor inclu. Oneshot! r


**Author's note:**** This is my first time writing a HSM fanfic for anyone other than Sharpay and Zeke! I think it's good and I hope you like it! It is MATURE! You've been warned! It's a one-shot. Please enjoy and review!****And tell people to write more Chadella's/Chella! They are so cute! Please excuse any mistakes! I did not proofread! Enjoy!**

**Double Double Secret Trouble**

Gabriella stood in a vacant stall in the girl's bathroom on the third floor of East High. Well actually all of the stalls were empty in this particular bathroom. It was the bathroom that was always out of order.

It really seemed out of place at East High; the school that had won many basketball championships, actually had **good** lunch food, and an outstanding drama department to boot; the school that was spotless clean and covered in the colors of red and white. The constantly dysfunctional bathroom stuck out like a sore thumb. It was as if the East High faculty had given up on ever repairing the room.

This fact upset a lot of Gabriella's friends. Sharpay, for instance, who believed that a school with such a perfect drama department should be in perfect shape which included all of the bathrooms actually working, and Taylor who was unfortunate enough to have all of her classes on the third floor and was always forced to either use the bathroom on the north end, which she described as "constantly crowded," or go all the way down stairs to use the bathroom.

Gabriella however, was perfectly fine with the bathroom being unusable; thankful even. This bathroom was her haven. It was her sanctuary. It was her place with him. Their place.

She was waiting for him at that very moment. She had gone into the stall to give herself a once over before he was to join her. She had to make sure that she was looking good for him even though he told her that she always looked beautiful. He was so perfect. He was her prince charming; her knight in shining armor.

He was everything to her, but no one knew. It was their blessing and their curse. No one could know about them. They were wrong on so many levels….. and yet so right. She was taken by another, and that other just so happened to be his best friend. But no matter how hard she tried to stop from seeing him, she couldn't. She was hooked. She was in love.

Earlier that morning, she had walked into homeroom just like any other day and had immediately seen him. He always stuck out in any room, lighting it up with his perfect smile or his captivating eyes; Gabriella wasn't sure which one. He was just so enticing in every way.

She had quickly averted her gaze from him and onto her boyfriend, faking a smile at him as she went over and hugged him. She could feel his eyes on her, raking over her body, as she continued to talk to Troy. Just knowing that he was staring at her like he was, was enough to make her blush profusely and she was fighting a war in her head to keep from doing so.

The bell had rang and she had said the pledge. She then proceeded to continue her conversation with Troy. They were in the middle of a discussion about the winter musical when she'd received a message from **him**. It read. "Meet me in the bathroom after homeroom."

Gabriella had immediately blushed after reading it. She could only imagine what would happen later on between her and her "secret lover." Troy had caught the look and she quickly made up some lie about her mom texting to make sure she had her lunch money and how embarrassing she was. Surprisingly he had believed her.

And now here she was in one of their secret meeting places, well the one for school anyways, and her heart was pounding fast like it always did when she even thought about him.

Gabriella, finally satisfied with the way she looked, ran a hand through her hair and exited the stall and right at that moment, she heard the bathroom door open. She immediately looked up and saw him rushing towards her. He was almost a blur, how fast he came at her.

"Chad" she was able to let out, smiling happily before the guy in question grabbed her, pulled her into him and crashed his lips into hers in a fierce kiss.

It was a mind blowing kiss; one that made Gabriella dizzy, but then again he always managed to have that effect on her.

"Baby" he let out in greeting, before deepening the kiss and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. The kiss was wild and passionate and desperate even, but it wasn't rough. It was a perfect needful kiss. Both **needed** to get something from the other and they were going for it.

Chad wrapped his arms around her waist and Gabby wrapped hers around his neck before moving them into his hair; his perfect, curly hair. She loved his hair. She ran her fingers through the curly strands and they stayed kissing like that for a few more seconds until air became inevitable.

They broke apart, both panting and gasping for air, but Chad did not let go of Gabriella and neither did she release him. Chad leaned down and rested his forehead against hers as he continued to breathe heavily.

"Damn I missed you Gabi." Chad told her, looking into her light brown eyes and kissing her chastely. He reveled in her scent, her tempting, perfect scent of Jasmine; the scent he longed to smell; the scent that filled his dreams and haunted his nightmares.

"I missed you too baby." She told him, lovingly running a finger over his lips, studying his face. She wanted to memorize every detail of it so that when she thought of him, she could get the picture just right. "I just couldn't get away from him." She sighed. "He planned all these crazy events last week and I couldn't get out of them and……gosh!" Gabriella rattled off, sighing frustrated at the end.

Last week had been absolute hell for Gabriella. She had spent so much time with Troy. He had them going to the movies, going skating, having dinner with his parents, anything you can think of, and then some you can make up even. The whole time she had been thinking about Chad and the only thing that got her through the dreadful week was pretending that Troy was actually Chad every time he kissed her.

"I know Gabs. But damn. A whole week. I was going damn near crazy without you." Chad confessed, absentmindedly tightening his hold on Gabriella.

"How do you think I felt? I hate being away from you." She said softly, kissing his cheek.

"Then why don't you stop that from happening?" He asked.

Gabriella sighed, breaking away from his embrace at these words.

She was frustrated with Chad, but more than that, she was frustrated with herself.

Chad had broken things off with Taylor about four months ago. First, things weren't so good between the two of them, but she was doing great a month later. She'd started going out with this football player from another school and she and Chad were even friends now. But Gabriella had yet to break up with Troy, and they had been sneaking around for six months now.

"You know it's not as easy as that Chad." She told him, begging for his understanding with her eyes. "Troy and I have been together for so long. I don't want to hurt him." She finished.

Chad was silent for a moment, a very painful moment for Gabriella. She felt really bad for doing this to Chad. She knew that he hated sneaking around with her. And at his silence, she'd suspected that he was angry with her and that was the last thing she wanted.

Finally Chad sighed heavily and ran a frustrated hand over his face.

"Yeah I know. I know you don't want to hurt him." He started, trying his best to be understanding. "It was pretty hard to break things off with Tay too and **we** weren't going out nearly as long as you and Troy." He concluded. He knew that this was hard for Gabriella and he didn't want to hurt her or make her think that he was resentful because he wasn't. There were just some things he was getting tired of………..

Gabriella smiled gratefully at his understanding words.

"Thanks Chad." She softly said. "And I promise baby I'll tell him soon. I'm tired of sneaking around to be with you." She told him. And she was. She wanted to shout from the rooftops that she was Chad Danforth's girlfriend. She was so proud. He really was quite a man. He was funny, always had her laughing, he was also quite the romantic; not to mention he was fine. He was quite a catch. He was hers.

"Yeah" Chad agreed. "And you know what **else** I'm tired of?" he asked her, tone more serious.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Seeing him kiss you and hold you all the time." He told her. "I really hate it Gabby. I want to be the only one who does that stuff to you." He said.

"And I don't want anyone else to do that to me but you." Gabriella told him softly, before backtracking and changing her tone. "And how do you think I feel when I see all those girls practically throwing themselves at you?! The whole cheerleading squad is practically in love with you!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Hey! What can I say? They've got good taste." Chad said, smiling boastfully.

"Shut up!" Gabriella said, playfully hitting him on the arm.

Chad laughed at her actions before speaking again.

"Oh and speaking of people being in love with **me, **the whole East High male population is in love with you today. That is quite a number you have on." he told her.

He was talking about the low-cut, spaghetti-strap, yellow sundress that stopped just past Gabriella's knees.

"I didn't have anything else to wear!" she defended. "You know how I sometimes let the laundry pile up!" she reasoned.

"Oh yes I do." Chad agreed. "And then you have the nerve to call me a slob!" he exclaimed incredulously.

"You don't really think **too** many people noticed do you?" Gabriella asked, by standing his comment. She was a little self conscious now. She didn't want to give the guys the wrong impression of her.

"Well you definitely got my attention." Chad said quietly, and then in one swift move, he pulled her into his arms. "You are looking extra, specially, deliciously sexy today Miss Montez." He told her in a low husky voice as he leaned down and kissed her.

Gabriella smiled into the kiss.

"Really? You think so?" she asked him, all worrying forgotten.

"Practically gave me an instant hard in homeroom." He told her, bending down and softly kissing her neck before moving to her ear. "We don't have a lot of time Gabi. I can only be in the Clinic for so long." He whispered, making her shudder. He then softly bit her earlobe.

"Yeah." She agreed, knowing what was about to happen and practically bouncing inside with anticipation. "And I can only be in the clinic for so long." She replied.

Both their hearts were beating fast and both of their bodies were practically crying out for the others. Chad had an undeniable effect on her and Gabriella definitely did things to Chad.

"So let's not waste anymore time." He let out before pushing Gabriella and pinning her against the bathroom wall. He abruptly placed his right hand on the inside of her thigh. She slightly gasped at the sudden movements and he smiled wickedly at her.

"Are you wet for me baby?" he questioned, voice low and husky.

Gabriella nodded, biting her lip in anxiety.

Chad suddenly bought his hand to her center, feeling the heat through her panties.

Gabriella jumped slightly at the sudden movement and groaned lowly at Chad's touch.

"Oh wow. You are pretty hot." He told her. "But I want you wetter." He growled before rubbing her firmly in that same spot. This elicited an instant moan from the brunette's mouth.

It was music to Chad's ears. He smirked before repeating the action. Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut. He grasped her firmly there and then proceeded to rub her continuously, alternating from back and forth, to circles. Gabriella moaned loudly. He was driving her over the edge.

At the sound of Gabriella's long moan, Chad began to quicken his actions, now rubbing her back and forth in quick motions.

Gabi was biting down hard on her lip and her eyes were squeezed shut and she was starting to buck uncontrollably. He was wreaking havoc on her body, driving her absolutely insane. He always did. He drove her crazy in the most incredible way.

A disappointing thought popped into Gabi's head and she sighed inwardly. As much as she loved what Chad was doing to her, he had to stop.

"Chad please….stop." She told him, well moaned actually. It was kind of hard to speak when she was in complete ecstasy.

Chad paused his actions and looked at her questioningly.

"As great as this feels," she breathed. "I am so close to coming right now, right in my panties, and I don't think the class would appreciate the smell." She told, putting it bluntly.

Chad thought about it for a second and then nodded his head in understanding.

"So how about we get rid of these panties." He suggested, abruptly grabbing onto them and sliding them down her legs.

"As much as I love your black lace panties." He added, before moving them all the way down. Gabi stepped out of them and Chad snuck a look at his watch.

"Okay we have about ten minutes. Damn. I hate rushing with you Gabs!" he said.

"I know me too." Gabi agreed. "But you're damn good when you have to rush…..actually you're good all the time." She told him.

"That's cause I have damn good inspiration." He smiled. He then kissed her softly on the lips before unbuckling his belt.

They didn't have a lot of time and this was something he had to do. He was ready to satisfy his lady, and at the same time be satisfied himself. He silently cursed at their lost time as he pulled down his pants and boxers, exposing his hard erection.

Gabriella's heartbeat quickened in anticipation at the sight.

"You ready for me?" he asked her, voice low.

"Baby I haven't had you for a whole week. What do you think?" Gabriella asked. .

Chad quickly entered Gabriella with ease, her walls immediately closing in around him.

"Damn baby you feel great." Chad told her before he began to pump inside of her.

He started off slow, on purpose. He knew that Gabi enjoyed the gradual speed. Slow, then fast, than faster, and then damn near fast and furious.

It had been so long. It had been a whole week, a week spent without one another, and for Gabi, a week spent with another. They grinded together in unison, letting out all of their pent up frustration, and reveling in one another's company.

Chad bent down and kissed her exposed chest. He sucked and nipped at her revealed cleavage, pumping all the while.

The fact that they didn't know when they would be able to do this again, driving him on to unthinkable extents. It was the worst part about their relationship, the uncertainty of it all. They only saw each other when it was safe, and it was really starting to get hard for them both. They were in love after all.

"Chad, baby you have to stop!" Gabriella breathed. "If I go back to class with hickies all over my chest, someone's going to ask questions." She managed to get out before moaning loudly. It felt incredible to have him inside of her again.

"You shouldn't have worn that dress." He admonished, before leaving her chest and focusing all his attention on the task at hand.

"Faster." She told him and he obliged. He greatly quickened his pace, fastly moving out of her; only to plunge back in full force. He was feeling himself get closer and closer to completion. She was just so tight and she felt so good around him.

He tried to hold out though as he kept on pumping but soon he felt it building up. It was coming. He was coming.

"Are you close?" he breathed out. He wanted them to come together. He didn't want to come before her. He aimed to please her and so far, in their relationship, he hadn't disappointed.

"Yeah" Gabi breathed out. She was so close. He was consistently crashing into that certain spot that drove her absolutely insane.

Chad continued and pumped a few more times but before he knew what was happening. He was coming. He couldn't hold on any more. With a loud groan he came inside of Gabriella.

This wasn't right. He couldn't come before her. In the middle of his orgasm, desperate for a way for them to both finish together, he reached down to Gabi's center and found her pleasure point.

He pressed down hard on her clit and immediately succeeded. Gabriella was hit with an immediate wave of pleasure and found herself practically being thrown over the edge.

She moaned loudly as she saw every single rose art color flash before her eyes.

"CHAD" she moaned loudly.

Chad would never get tired of hearing her do that; which was often actually.

He leaned slightly on Gabriella, whom was supported by the wall. He was careful not to put too much weight on her. He was completely spent, but he felt incredible.

They both stayed like that for a moment, both panting and hot.

Chad finally pulled out of Gabriella and pulled his pants and boxers back on. He looked over at Gabi whom was still leaning on the wall and breathing heavily. He thought that she looked incredibly sexy and fought the urge to go back in for round two. She just always looked so enticing after love making.

Chad averted his gaze from Gabriella and picked her panties up and handed them to her.

She thanked him and then proceeded to put them on.

Once she was done she looked over at him and found him already looking at her.

"I love you baby." He told her, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Chad." She said, moving closer to him and kissing him softly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck and they just stayed like that for a while, in a comfortable embrace, neither wanting to leave but each knowing that their moment was ending.

This is how it had all started. Lust. Lust had sparked it all. His curly hair, perfect muscles and light skin and her perfect body, luscious hair, and tempting eyes. Each belonged to another at the time, but through lingering looks and brushed skin, their curiosity increased. One "accidental kiss," and then another, before they were full out grinding in Troy's garage one afternoon when the gang had had a sleepover.

They had to know what it felt like to be together and they had found out and they couldn't get enough of each other. What had started out as just a need for satisfaction had quickly turned into more. It had turned into love. They were in love. Gabriella was so in love with Chad, and she was everything to him.

She broke apart from his embrace and looked into his eyes.

"I'm going to tell him soon Chad." She promised. "I'm not sure how much longer I can stand being away from you." She told him before kissing him on the lips once more.

Chad deepened the kiss, knowing that it was now time to say goodbye to her and watch her walk into the arms of another man. He found encouragement in her promise though. She had promised to tell Troy and she would tell him soon. Hopefully it wouldn't turn out too badly……………

**************************************************

Meanwhile in a vacant storage room……………..

Taylor Mckessie stood in a vacant storage closet humming softly as she waited for her boyfriend.

The storage door opened slowly and in walked the man.

"Well hello Mr. "Football" player." Taylor purred before kissing Troy passionately.

"Hey sexy." He greeted her once they had broken apart, kissing her luscious lips once more.

He broke away again.

"We've got to do this fast Tay. I can only be "asking my dad a question about basketball," for so long." He told her.

"Yeah" she agreed. "And I can only be "practicing equations for the decathlon," for so long." She agreed.

"But before we do anything," Troy started. "……..I love you." He told her, leaning in and kissing her chastely. "I missed you so much last week. I just thought I should at least **try** to spend some time with Gabriella so she wouldn't get suspicious. Shouldn't have to deal with her for a while now." He told her.

Taylor sighed heavily.

"I wish you would just break up with her." She said.

"Taylor I told you. I don't want to hurt her. You know how sensitive she can be." Troy explained.

"Yeah" Taylor groaned, her head down in disappointment.

Troy reached down and grasped her chin softly before bringing it up and looking into her eyes.

"I love you." He firmly told her.

"I love you to." She said.

"I'll tell her soon Tay." He promised before kissing her passionately.

And he would, but he wasn't looking forward to the bad times that would surely follow after their secret was out. But maybe things wouldn't go so badly…………………………………

**Author's note:**** Alright you guys! I hope you liked that! I was reading the VERY FEW Chadella's that they have last night and just got a hankering to write one! They don't have many at all and I think they're a cute couple! Thank-you for giving this a shot! This was my first time writing for Chadlla/Chella and Traylor! I hope I didn't do too bad! Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
